Behind the names
by Scarletstorm7
Summary: Ever wonder why all the SA characters are named their names? Do their names have hidden meanings, or did the authors just randomly piece together names out of their imaginations? Well now you don't have to do all that research,because I went crazy and did all of the research for you! Scarlet
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm supposed to update Walking on the Earth 2, but I kinda sorta got distracted and went on a name website where I started searching up random characters' names and decided to write this. This is not a story, it's more like me making stupid comments about the meaning of everyone's name.**

 **And just a side note, If you haven't read The dragon's eye and Stormspeaker, you won't know all of these names and facts. There also might be minor spoilers,so be aware!**

* * *

Just so you know, bold means name and definition, normal means my comments.

 **Abeke: 'We prayed for her' Origin: Nigeria.**

(What? I could've sworn that my friend told me Abeke meant rain.)

 **Rollan: 'Renowned among the land'** ( Yeah, maybe he's renowned because he's a hero of Erdas. At least that makes sense.) **Origins: France, England.**

 **Meilin: 'Jade' Origin:China**

 **Conor: 'Much wanted' Origin: Irish**

Much wanted? Of course he's much wanted-to save the world, that is. We need our heroes of Erdas to save us when the world's in peril. And in the books, it's _always_ in peril. Fun.

 **Shane: 'God is gracious' Origin: Irish/Hebrew**

Well,can't say god was too gracious to this boy. If he was, then Shane would still be alive.

 **Devin:** This name has multiple meanings. **In English, Irish and Celtic: 'Poet' In French: 'Perfect, divine.'** And here comes the most ironic part, **In Gaelish: 'Servant.'** Wow. What an awesome name for someone who loves bossing their servants around.

 **Drina: Short for Alexandrina 'Defender of man'** (I can tell they named her this randomly.) **Origin: Spanish/English.**

 **Xanthe: 'Blonde,yellow' Origin: Greek**

What? But Xanthe has _white_ hair.

 **Kana: 'Powerful' Origin: Japanese**

I bet the authors searched this one up.

 **Brunhild: 'Warrior' Origin: English**

Yes, very suitable.

 **Cordelia: 'Jewel of the sea,daughter of the sea.' Origins: English, Celtic,Welsh.**

Pretty. But I think this name would have better suited Empress Song, since she controlled the sea and stuff.

 **Maya: 'A princess' Origin: Arabic**

 **Finn: 'Blond, fair' Origin: Irish**

Again, why do all the white-haired people's names mean 'blonde'?

 **Olvan: 'Peaceful' Origin: Latin America**

Yes, like how the Greencloaks always try to preserve the peace on Erdas. Looks like the authors thought this one through.

 **Kalani: 'The heavens' Origin: America**

Although Kalani is from the hundred isles and is the equivalent of Hawaiian, 'Kalanie' with an 'e' at the end is the Hawaiian version, wich means 'The sky, chieftain.'

 **Dawson: 'Son of David' Origin: English**

Oh, so is the earl of Trunswick supposed to be called David now? That would actually make sense, considering how everyone's names in their family start with 'D'.

* * *

 **So apparently Lenori is not a real name so I couldn't put it up here. So what did you guys think? Wich name did you like the most (or hate the most) after you knew the meaning? To be honest, I didn't like some of these names as much as I used to after knowing the definition,and there are some seriously evil people who should NOT have had names with nice meanings like they do.**

 **I might be doing another chapter of this, because I'm a procrastinator that does everything other than update Walking on the Earth 2. I'll try to get my next chapter of WOTE2 out soon, though.**

 **And one last thing, if you guys have Instagram, I made a Spirit Animals fan account called 'Spirit_animalsss'. I'm open to co-owners and follow for lots of SA randomness!**

 **~Scarlet**


	2. More names

**Hello, everyone. I know it's been a while, but school is cramming my schedule, so try to understand.**

 **Before I start I will reply to a few comments I got from chapter one.**

 **So, thank you guest, for telling me that Finn is in fact based off of Fionn mac Cumhaill, a man from Irish mythology. History lesson of the day, kids.**

 **To dovewing: I'm sorry I cannot do Worthy, because unfortunately that is not a real name and I can't search up the meaning.**

 **To another guest: Thank you for telling me that Meilin could mean all sorts of things but it doesn't mean jade.**

* * *

 **Irwyn: 'Sea lover',Origin:English**

Okay, so I now that Irwyn is really irrelevant so in case any of you guys forgot, Irwyn is Shane's dad, former king of Stetriol.

 **Gar: 'Spear', Origin:**

I honestly don't think he ever uses spears though. And why the heck would someone name their kid after a _spear?_

 **Jehan: 'Beautiful flower', Origin: Arabian.**

 **Tahlia: 'Morning dew', Origin: Hebrew**

WOAH AUTHORS, this name has a way too beautiful meaning for an evil person like her.

 **Sid: 'From Saint-Denis', Origin: English/French**

 **Katalin: 'Pure' , Origin: Hungary**

 **Daphne (Devin's sister) : 'Laurel tree', Origin: Greek**

 **Takoda: 'Friend to everyone', Origin: Native American.**

Finally, a name that kind of associates with the person's character.

 **Tarik: 'Morning star', Origin: Arabian.**

Wow. Great name for a great guy.

 **Anda: 'Meet at the field', Origin: Japanese.**

Oookay? Obviously the authors did NOT search this one up. Japanese is very far from South American, or Amayan.

 **Tasha: 'Born on Christmas', Origin: Russian**

Aha! So now I know Tasha's birthday! (But seriously, I doubt everyone, or even half of the people called Tasha are born on Christmas.)

 **Anya: 'Gracious' , Origin: English, Russian.**

I honestly don't remember much about her. It's been a while since I read the book of Shane.

 **Alix: 'Defender of mankind', Origin: English**

What? His name means the same thing as Drina's name! Apparently Alix=Alexander and Drina= Alexandrina which means the same thing. Wow. I'm shook.

 **Dante: 'Enduring', Origin: Spanish/Italian**

Sure, this kinda makes sense because he's a greencloak.

 **Eric: 'Honorable ruler', Origin: Scandinavian**

OMG. I totally did NOT know that the earl of Trunswick was called Eric until I went on the Spirit animals wikia today. And seriously, honorable ruler? I HAVE NOT EVER HEARD A WORSE LIE IN MY LIFE. He is the opposite of an honorable ruler.

* * *

 **So, well, sorry again about how I haven't updated in so long, and I know these characters are getting irrelevant and stuff but I'm running out of ideas here. If you guys have any suggestions or ideas for characters, I will try to incorporate them. If ever there is a character that you don't remember, feel free to ask in the reviews. To those of you who are still waiting for my next chapter of walking on Erdas, I** **promise that sooner or later, I will update. Feel free to harass me about it. So until next time, wich might be like five thousand years away with school and stuff.**

 **~Scarlet**


	3. I'm having a crisis here

**Hey guys. If you thought this was a story, well, sorry because it's not. This is here because I wanted to take the time to reply to a few comments and address some issues.**

 **First off, if you posted a review for chapter 2, please pay attention to the following parts.**

 **To Guest: Thank you for understanding that I can't write about Worthy's name. :) :) I really like your suggestion about doing warrior cat names, but there are just a few small problems with that.**

 **1, If I wanted to do that, I would have to go to the Warriors fanfic place to write about that.**

 **2, Like Worthy, the warrior cats don't have real names, so I can't search the definitions up on the name websites. That is also the reason why I couldn't put many characters' names, like Lenori and Aidana.**

 **But thanks for the suggestion, it was a really good idea, and I'm sorry I can't do any of the names you wanted.**

 **To Feathertail: -SAME. I also ship Shaneke more than Coneke. (No offense to the Coneke shippers out there. Please don't hate me.)**

 **-Yes Devin has a sister**

 **-Some of the names are indeed in the book book of Shane so sorry if you don't know them.**

* * *

 **So now, I will talk about a certain crisis I'm having here. As many of you noticed, the names I'm choosing are getting more and more irrelevant. That's because there aren't infinite characters in SA, and I'll need some help. If any of you have any suggestions on names that I haven't done yet, please post them in the reviews because I'm out of ideas and some people still want me to continue this fanfic. The main problem is that lots of characters have made up names that don't have definitions.**

 **Another idea that came to mind was that I know this fanfic won't be able to go on for much longer, after there are no more names to write about. So here's what I suggest. I'll write about anything you guys want, as long as it's name-related. Post your suggestions in the reviews.**

* * *

 **So thank you guys, for reading through this long and boring document of how I'm having a crisis. I really appreciate the number of reviews I got, and don't forget to post your suggestions!**

 **~Scarlet**


	4. New stuff

**Hey guess what? I found a whole stash of names that I thought didn't have meanings but they actually do. Yay.**

* * *

Let's start! In case any of you have forgotten who these characters are, I put down explanations for the more irrelevant characters.

 **Garrin (Conor's second brother) : Guardian, Origin: French**

 **Wallace (Conor's eldest brother) : Foreigner , Origin: Scottish**

 **Aidana: Moon/wise, Origin: Kazakh**

This is actually one of the only names on here that match the character's personality, in my opinion.

 **Raisha: Young gazelle, Origin: Arabian**

Wow. That is just so irrelevant to her personality. Nice one, authors.

 **Kusha (Meilin's servant) : Talented, Origin: Hindu**

 **Suka: Derived from 'Siku', meaning 'sea ice'. Origin: Inuit**

Hey! There was a girl in avatar the last airbender called Siku! (Sorry I know this is irrelevant.)

 **Lishay: From Li, (For myself), and Shay, (Gift). Altogether: Gift for myself, Origin: Hebrew**

 **Uraza: Happy, joy, Origin: Turkish**

 **Chinwe: God owns, Origin: Igbo**

 **Iskos (Drina's spirit animal): Strike, hit. Origin: Finnish**

 **Kaiina: Pure,** **loved. Origin: Scandinavian**

 **Wikam: From 'Wic', (Village, town), and 'Ham', (Home, Settlement.) Origin: English**

So, I think we can all agree that the authors selected random names with no regard to the cultural background. (For the most part.)

* * *

 **So now that I have run out of names that have definitions, I will move on to something else. For some reason, I found a website that can tell you about your whole life based on just your name. It's a bit creepy, but interesting. Also, They've got this thing called luck prospects, that predicts how much luck you have in areas such as family, love, and destiny. I don't really get it, but it's still pretty cool. I'm starting over from the main characters again, because now I've got more info. (I'll try to go alphabetically this time.) And keep in mind that bold font is the info, and normal font is my personal comments.**

 **Also, this is just a preview. If you guys like this format, I'll make more of these.**

 **—**

 **1\. Abeke**

 **This name evokes forthrightness, modesty, and purposefulness.**

 **Luck prospects :**

 **Family- High**

 **Love- Very high** (Wait, actually? Wow, this is ridiculous, she literally got BETRAYED by Shane.)

 **Destiny- Moderate** (So being a savior of the world isn't considered 'luck in destiny'?) I wonder what _is,_ then.

 **Friendship- High**

 **Prosperity- Decent**

 **Health- Decent** (Honestly? I wouldn't be surprised if all of them suffered from PTSD.) I mean, they literally have a death encounter every day.

 **Blessed careers: Medecine, mechanical services, auditing or similar.** (Oh, so 'hero of the world' isn't considered one of her blessed careers?) Shaking my head, Abeke you should've been a doctor or something, and, you know, casually let the world perish.

 **Name compatibility: The name Abeke matches well with people who's first names start with D,G, and H.**

Ooooh, it doesn't match with **C** or **S.** R.I.P Coneke and Shaneke shippers. So what now? Is there gonna be another person to further complicate Abeke's messed up love life? We've got some sketchy stuff going on here.

(Hey wait, Devin starts with a **D**...) Not that I'm suggesting anything here...

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? If you guys like the new format I did, plz tell me in the comments so that I'll know to continue. At this point, I don't think it's still effective to apologize for inactivity, so I'm not gonna. (I've made it a habit to start each author's note with 'I'm sorry for being inactive lately, blah blah blah...') You guys know the drill.**

 **Anyways, the only thing I can say for now is that I'll definitely be posting during spring break. Plz comment and review!**

 **~Scarlet**


	5. More new stuff

**I think this is the first time I'm updating a story twice in the same month. I've actually been sick lately, but strangely, once I got better, I started not procrastinating as much as I used to. I don't know why this happened to me, but I guess I should just hope it lasts. And has this ever happened to any of you guys? Because other than not procrastinating anymore, I'm also losing my sense of balance and getting weird fleeting hallucinations.**

 **All in all, I've got some** ** _very_** **sketchy stuff going on here. I hope I return to normal soon.**

* * *

Continuing in the new format from last time...

 **2\. Conor**

 **This name evokes willingness,** **commitment, and diplomacy.**

 **Luck prospects:**

 **Destiny- Moderate.** (Okay, again, how is becoming a hero of Erdas considered only a 'moderate' destiny? Abeke also only had a 'moderate' destiny, if you remember from the last chapter.)

 **Love- High.** HAHAHA this is such a joke. Conor literally cannot get out of the friendzone with Abeke, and that's considered a 'high' level of luck in love? (No offense to Coneke shippers, I'm just going with what's in the books.)

 **Health- Decent**

 **Money- Decent**

 **Family- High**

 **friendship- Very high** Well okay, since his luck in friendship is so high, we'll just have have Conor casually hanging in the friend zone with Abeke forever. (Jk)

 **Blessed careers: Design, public relations, acting or similar.**

 **Name compatibility: The name Conor goes well with first names starting with C, R, and B.** (Awesome, now he can just go be best friends with himself, since his name starts with ' **C'** ).

Alright, next. There's a lot more info that could go on here, but if I said all that info for every character, I would die of boredom.

 **3\. Meilin**

 **The na** **me Meilin attracts freshness, glamour and forgiveness.** (Hey, that actually sounds like her. I love the glamour part.)

 **Luck prospects:**

 **Destiny- Very high** (Finally, something that's accurate for a hero of Erdas.)

 **Love- Moderate** Noooooooooo! Reilin cannot only be _moderate!?_

 **Health- High**

 **Money- Moderate** Oh please, she's flipping RICH and noble, what do you mean by 'moderate'?

 **Family- Very high** Hmmm, very funny for someone with no direct family left alive. (I feel bad for her.) Or wait, Idk if she still has more unmentioned relatives in Zhong or something.

 **Friendship- Decent**

 **Blessed careers: Training services, research and development, biomedical sciences or similar.** (Hey isn't she supposed to be good in every field?)

 **Name compatibility: The name Meilin matches well with first names starting with F, I, and A.** (For those of you hoping to see 'R' in here, which was also me btw, sorry to disappoint you guys.)

Next!

 **3\. Rollan**

 **The name Rollan evokes reservation, kindness and determination.** (Accurate!)

 **Luck prospects:**

 **Destiny- High**

 **Love- Very high** Oooohhh! I need to scream and fangirl about Reilin right now.

 **Health- Decent**

 **Money- Decent**

 **Family- Very high** Not surprising. After all, not many orphans find their moms at, like twelve years old.

 **Friendship- Moderate**

 **Blesses careers: (For this one, it didn't say)** Maybe he can just be a jobless person. Who cares? He doesn't even need to work, he's the hero of Erdas.

 **Name compatibility: The name Rollan matches well with people who's first names start with F, B and L.**

* * *

 **So that's it for today, guys! Please review and comment, and tell me what you think! Also, if there are specific stories you want me to update, or things you want me to write about, please also tell me. See ya!**

 **~Scarlet**


End file.
